Shinsei
Meaning "New Way," Shinsei was a travelling monk who taught the Kami what he could of his wisdom. He had a crow as a permanent companion. He was also called Little Teacher. Nightmares, by Rich Wulf Shinsei and the Oracles According to Stories of Shinsei, prior to the Day of Thunder, Shinsei sought out the advice of the Oracle of Earth.Way of the Phoenix, p. 106 It has been said that both Shinsei and his descendant, the Hooded Ronin, have been made Oracle of Thunder by the Dragon of Thunder. Shinsei and the Kami Shinsei and Bayushi Shinsei approached Bayushi during the Tournament of the Kami, after he had defeated his sister Shinjo. Bayushi was to face his twin Shiba in the next round, and Shinsei took him aside and told him the tale of the Scorpion and the Frog. Bayushi was perhaps the first kami to learn and apply wisdom from the little monk, because after the story Bayushi took a scrap of silk and masked his face. He then intentionally lost to his twin brother Shiba, letting every member of his family underestimate him. Way of the Scorpion, p. 19 Shiba and Hantei Shinsei came to Otosan Uchi to see the Son of the Heavens. The little monk had to struck down the Imperial Guardsmen that barred him the passage to the Emperor. Shiba faced him and Shinsei told that he had came to give advice against Fu Leng. Hantei was interested in what Shinsei could teach him. The Hidden Path, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf They discussed the war with the dark kami, and their conversation was recorded by Shiba. The transcription became known as the Tao of Shinsei, Way of the Phoenix, p. 115 and became a founding stone for the Shinseism religion. Litte Crow Shinsei had a son, whom he called nicknamed Little Crow. His son was just a child in 42 before the Day of Thunder, but Shinsei took him along with him when he was gathering the Seven Thunders. Dawn of the Empire, Part 9 - A Gathering of Thunder, by Rich Wulf Day of Thunder Shinsei and the Thunders When the War Against Fu Leng was at its worst, Shinsei approached Hantei with the plan to defeat Fu Leng. Shinsei proposed that a small group of mortals could succeed where armies and Kami could not. Hantei agreed and declared that one individual from each clan would be sent. Matsu and Mirumoto were the first to join, and they next sought to find the Crane candidate. While meeting Doji Yasurugi, the son of Doji and Kakita, they were attacked by an oni. Yasurugi was slain and all hope appeared lost, until his twin sister Doji Konishiko stepped forward to take his place. Next they travelled to Phoenix lands where the powerful shugenja Isawa was easily convinced to come, plotting revenge for the losses the war had inflicted on him and his tribe. Otaku joined the group while they were travelling south to Crab lands. When they arrived in Crab lands, Hida's son Hida Atarasi joined them as did the Scorpion Shosuro. The Seven Thunders and Shinsei set out to find and fight Fu Leng. Fighting Fu Leng Shinsei stood alongside the Seven Thunders as they battled Fu Leng, but was knocked unconcious by the Dark Kami early in the battle. After Fu Leng's soul was bound to the Black Scrolls, Shosuro escaped carrying Shinsei and the scrolls. Shinsei's Last Hope A lone Crab scout discovered Shinsei, Shosuro and Shiba in the valley where Fu Leng was defeated and killed, as they set out to return to Rokugan. Upon noticing the scout, Shinsei prophesized that while the Crab Clan protected the valley, it would remain pure of Taint, and then charged the scout to hold the valley alone. Within a week others found him, and there they built Shinsei's Last Hope. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III, by Rich Wulf Escape Shosuro and Shinsei were cornered by the First Oni, but were saved by the timely arrival of Shiba. The First Oni Shiba killed the First Oni, but succumbed to his wounds shortly after. Shosuro and Shinsei escaped with the Black Scrolls. Legacy Shinsei tasked his descendants to guide the Empire from a distance and only to make themselves known when it became necessary to gather the Thunders once more. Leaving the Empire When Shinsei felt he no longer had any wisdom to offer the Empire he decided to leave. Traveling south, he was constantly approached by other travelers begging him for some piece of final wisdom. Shinsei had none to offer, but eventually he met an old woman named Someisa. Instead of asking him for an answer she asked if he had any final questions for her. Shinsei smiled and whispered in her ear his final riddle. Someisa lived for another three hundred years, eventually turning into a tortoise. The Lost Secret of the Tao Shinsei went to the Burning Sands and the city of Medinaat Al-Salaam. There he taught the various factions and tried to unite them, under the name of Mekhen. See Also * Hooded Ronin * Rosoku External Links * Shinsei (DotE) * Category:Other Personalities Category:Magic and Religion Category:Prophets